Beautiful Disaster
by rachhudson
Summary: Angelina Johnson has a crush on a certain Weasley, and he seems to have no idea... But maybe he's more observant than she could've imagined... FA oneshot first fic, so don't be too harsh!


**Title: **_"Beautiful Disaster"_

**Author:** _dancingxinxthexrain aka Rachel_

**Rating: **_K for mild swearing_

**Summary: **_Angelina Johnson has a crush on a certain Weasley, and he seems to have no idea... But maybe he's more observant than she could've imagined..._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Fred, Angelina, or anyone else mentioned in the Harry Potter books, although I do own a Harry Potter shirt that I am quite impartial to..._

**Author's Note:**_ This is my first ficlet that concerns Fred and Angelina, and my first fanfiction on this site, so please don't be too harsh. Mild flames are welcomed. _

* * *

"_Beautiful Disaster"_

I'm staring again. I know I'm staring, but I can't seem to help myself. Everything about Fred seems to entice me somehow.

Fred's not staring at me; his gaze is fixed on the flames of the common room fire. I sigh, knowing he's probably not thinking of me, either. He's probably dreaming about his latest female conquest, whom he'll most likely dump in a week.

I obviously know that Fred is a womanizing, sexist pig. I mean, I'm his best friend besides George; I know Fred like the back of my own hand. Yet, somehow, I managed to fall madly and irrevocably in love with him.

Fred twirls his quill in his pale, thin fingers as he stares unblinkingly into the flames. His Potion's homework sits on his lap. Naturally, he hasn't even started yet. He's probably going to beg me to help with it tomorrow, and, because of my current predicament I happened to mention earlier and the fact that I can't refuse him, I'll probably oblige.

Fred puts down his quill and absentmindedly runs his fingers through his unruly red hair. He momentarily shuts his sky-blue eyes, clearly deep in thought. After several seconds, he opens them again. He thrusts his unfinished off his lap, puts his hands behind his head, and leans back, melting into the comfortable couch.

He shuts his eyes once more, then states what I had hoped he wouldn't notice. "You're staring again, Angel."

Oh shit. Quickly, I avert my gaze, blushing profusely because, first of all, I had been caught, and, secondly, he had called me "Angel." He used to call me "Angie," but soon everyone had to calling me that, so lately he had decided to call me "Angel." I thought it was cute that he liked having his own nickname for me, so I didn't object.

"I wasn't staring," I inform him pointedly. I glance up at his freckled face. He's giving me a sideways glance, one full of disbelief; a grin also brightens up his already handsome features. Damn him for being so cute.

Coyly, he raises one eyebrow. "Yes, you were," he counters. "I can always tell when you're lying, Angel."

"Oh yeah?" I highly doubt he has some previously unknown power that is the equivalent of a human lie detector. "And how is that?"

"Well," Fred begins, his eyes never leaving my face, "after you lie, you usually bite your lip." He sends another lopsided grin my way, and I feel my heart skip a beat.

"I do not!" I protest, but, to my utter annoyance, I unintentionally bite my lip after making my comment.

"Told you!" Fred laughs.

"Damn," I mutter. He was way more observant than I had thought.

"So you fancy me, huh?" Fred asks subtly; I feel as if his bright blue eyes are burning a hole in my own boring brown ones.

"What?!" I realize too late that I'm yelling. Many unwelcome heads of other students turn in our direction, vainly investigating the source of the shouting. "What makes you say that?" I add in a harsh whisper as the others go back to what had previously occupied them.

Fred smiles slightly. " You were staring at me, remember, Angel?"

I blush furiously at his nickname of choice, and I wisely choose not to answer, now that he knows when I'm lying. Fred decides to interpret my silence as confirmation, which I suppose is true in a way.

"Aha!" he exclaims, jumping up and causing several nearby first years to look up in alarm. "So you _do _fancy me!"

I decide to chance my lying abilities. "Do _not_!" As I reluctantly bite my lip, I realize everything is lost. I slowly stand up, glancing at him franticly. He stares at me in disbelief, not quite grasping what just occurred.

Fred's eyes widen as he analyzes the truth he was never meant to find out. My eyes fill with tears. Everything I've fought so hard to preserve is gone.

"You do?" Fred asks quietly as a single, salty tear courses down my cheek. He hesitantly steps closer. "Why didn't you tell me, Angel?"

I don't know if I'll be able to speak, but somehow I open my mouth, and before I can stop them, the words come out. "I was afraid..." I whisper throatily, the tears blocking my airway. "Of getting... hurt... like this... I mean, I love----" I snap my hand over my mouth before I can choke out the last word, and the sobs take over. I'm crying hard; my vision has become a blur. I can see the vague outline of Fred, standing there, gazing at me. What his expression is, I can't tell.

I have an urge to turn and dash up the girl's staircase to the safety of my four-poster bed, but before I act on my impulse, Fred closes the distance between us. I look down at my feet, ashamed to see his face. Suddenly, I feel his fingertips on my damp skin, and I realize he's wiping away my tears. Confusedly, I meet his gaze.

He beams down at me, and at that moment, he looks more beautiful to me than he ever has before.

"Were you going to say you loved me?" he whispers, his fingertips caressing my tearstained cheek.

A piece of his glistening red hair falls into his face, momentarily hiding one of his sparkling eyes from my view. I reach up and tuck it behind his ear before murmuring, "Yes."

His grin becomes even more dazzling, if possible, as he brings his face down to mine. "I love you, too, my Angel," he whispers our lips are about to brush.

Finally, our lips collide, dancing back and forth. My stomach is doing flip flops, jumping up and down and all around as Fred pulls me closer. It's even more magical than I could have ever imagined.

After several seconds, we reluctantly pull apart. Fred wraps his arms around my waist as I place my hands on his chest.

"You are so beautiful," he murmurs into my hair.

I blush into his shoulder. "More like a beautiful disaster," I amend.

Fred lifts my chin up so that I'm gazing at startling blue eyes. "No," he replies. "You're my beautiful Angel."

I smile as he presses his lips once more to mine. I know we have a lot to talk about, but it can wait. We'll have ages to talk. For now, I'm just content to stay in this moment as I pull Fred closer. Now that I finally have him, I don't think I'll ever let him go.

-FIN

* * *

_so... how was it?_

_was it okay?_

_was it awful, horrible, or boring?_

_did you think it was absolutely fantabulous[even though it wasn't?_

**_REVIEW!_**

_thanks._

_Rachel. aka: dancingxinxthexrain_


End file.
